Les Princesses sont elles vraiment Charmantes ?
by titpuce86
Summary: Lorsque Raiponce reprend la place de princesse qui lui revenait de droit, les autres princesses de Disney se mobilisent immédiatement pour l'accueillir. Vraiment?


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « poste ».

A/N : toutes les princesses et leurs entourages respectifs appartiennent à Walt Disney et ses héritiers.

* * *

**Les Princesses sont-elles vraiment charmantes ?**

**

* * *

**

Chère Cendrillon,

En rentrant de mon dernier voyage diplomatique (la reine de Wendell n'a absolument aucun sens de la mode, c'est une catastrophe !), je suis passée par le Royaume du Lac. Et tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'y ai appris.

Leur princesse est de retour ! Oui, après toutes ces années, son altesse royale Raiponce a daigné revenir auprès de ses parents. Apparemment elle aurait été enlevée par la mer ! Tu penses que le roi Triton avait quelque chose à voir avec ça ? Ça ferait un tel scandale si c'était le cas ! Et cette pauvre Ariel ! Ça lui ferait tellement de peine ! Tu sais comment elle est. *soupir*

Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu voir la famille royale car j'étais assez pressée, mais il semble qu'il y aura désormais une autre princesse pour nos petites garden party. Comme c'est excitant !

Je te laisse là, ma chérie, j'ai une nouvelle couronne à aller essayer. Les Nains sont tellement généreux avec moi !

Amicalement,

Blanche-Neige

* * *

Ma chère Blanche-Neige,

Tu as raison, c'est une nouvelle très excitante. Je suis sûre que toutes nos amies seront de notre avis.

Je suis contente que ton voyage se soit bien passé. Pour la reine de Wendell, à quoi d'autre t'attendais-tu ma chérie ? Ce sont des barbares ! Rends-toi compte, ils sont en guerre avec leurs voisins ! Ils sont tellement peu civilisés qu'ils ne sont même pas capables de maintenir la paix et la prospérité dans leur royaume ! Alors, des choses aussi raffinées que la mode, tu penses bien que ça leur passe au dessus de la tête.

Bien cordialement,

Cendrillon

PS : Encore une couronne ?

* * *

Aurore, très chère,

Es-tu au courant de la grande nouvelle ? Le Royaume du Lac a apparemment retrouvé sa princesse, une certaine Raiponce. Un nom affreux je sais, mais après tout, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi chanceux que nous, non ?

Blanche-Neige est persuadée pour une étrange raison que notre nouvelle camarade avait été enlevée par le roi Triton et ses sujets ! Je pense que toutes ses couronnes doivent lui comprimer le cerveau (d'ailleurs ses Nains de compagnie ont apparemment décidé de lui en offrir une autre. Franchement, comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez de quincaillerie sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle sort de son château. Ses serviteurs doivent passer leurs journées à astiquer ses précieux joyaux). A-t-on idée de sortir des idées pareilles ? Si Ariel ou Triton en entendent parler, ça va causer un accident international. Pauvre Ariel, vu ses nerfs, elle nous ferait encore une dépression.

En parlant de notre petite rouquine préférée, tu sais qu'on l'a découverte en train de nager presque nue dans le Lac lors de sa dernière visite diplomatique là-bas ? Absolument aucun sens des bonnes manières et le QI d'un poisson dans un bocal, celle-là. Il y a des fois où je me dis que le roi Eric doit bien regretter son choix d'épouse…

Bref, pour en revenir à la mystérieuse Raiponce, l'idéal ce serait qu'on se fasse une petite collation à ton château avec les autres pour discuter de la meilleure façon de l'accueillir dans notre cercle d'amies. Tu t'en charges ? Tu es adorable, comme toujours.

Avec toute mon amitié,

Cendrillon

PS : Mercredi prochain serait parfait pour notre petit rendez-vous, mais tu fais comme tu le sens, hein ?

* * *

Cher Journal,

J'en ai assez et même plus qu'assez de ces pimbêches qui se prétendent mes amies ! Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il y a quelque chose de déplaisant ou d'ennuyant à faire, ça retombe toujours sur moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles sont toutes persuadées qu'elles peuvent me marcher dessus en toute impunité ? Et que je m'invite à ton château ! Et que je bouscule ton emploi du temps ! Et que je te laisse plein de travail qui ne m'intéresse pas à faire ! Marre, marre, marre !

Non mais elles se prennent pour qui ? Franchement, elles sont tellement en dessous de moi que ça en devient pathétique ! La preuve : Belle est une roturière (je comprendrais jamais pourquoi il l'a épousé, je suis sûre que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette malédiction, le Prince ne lui aurait même pas fait l'aumône d'un regard !), Ariel est un poisson (et sur ce point-là je suis d'accord avec Miss Cucendron, notre petite sirène a le QI [et les yeux] d'un poisson, mais bon, elle au moins elle m'écoute et elle est vraiment adorable donc je lui pardonne un peu quand même). Quant à Blanche-Neige, elle est peut-être née princesse mais elle a passé la majorité de sa vie comme servante (je te dis pas l'état de ses mains c'est une catastrophe !) et elle n'a presque aucune manière. Et sa façon de marcher ! Ou de s'habiller ! Elle peut critiquer tout le monde mais elle n'est pas mieux lotie. Et en plus elle a les cheveux courts ! C'est pas mieux avec Cendrillon, même situation, sauf que son père n'était qu'un noblaillon de province. La seule chose qui fait que je la classe au même niveau que Blanche-Neige, c'est parce qu'elle au moins elle sait comment s'habiller. Dans tous les cas, aucune ne m'arrive à la cheville si on suit l'étiquette. Après tout, j'ai peut-être passée mon enfance dans la forêt, mais au moins mes marraines ne m'ont jamais faite travailler d'aucune façon que ce soit.

Bon sinon c'est vrai que Jasmine peut effectivement être considérée mon égale, mais elle vit si loin que je ne la vois presque pas, alors elle ne compte pas vraiment. Et puis, elle a épousé un roturier, un vagabond, un vaurien si on en croit certaines rumeurs. J'ai même entendu des gardes d'Agrabah murmurer que c'était un voleur ! Je me demande ce que pensait son père quand il leur a permis de se marier…

Apparemment, le Royaume du Lac vient de retrouver sa princesse. Peut-être que Raiponce pourra devenir une vraie amie pour moi. Quelqu'un de raffiné, qui connaît les bonnes manières et avec un caractère aimable, avec de bonnes fréquentations. Une vraie princesse quoi. Enfin, on verra bien.

Oh, il faut que je me rappelle d'envoyer une lettre à mes marraines pour leur demander une nouvelle robe pour mercredi prochain. Si Blanche-Neige vient avec une nouvelle couronne, la moindre des choses pour moi est d'avoir une nouvelle robe. Après tout, malgré tout ce que ces pimbêches peuvent penser, c'est moi l'hôtesse. Je me dois donc d'être parfaite.

J'espère que Philippe reviendra vite de son expédition de chasse. Il me manque horriblement.

* * *

A ma très chère amie Belle,

Ma chère, j'apporte d'excellentes nouvelles. Le Royaume du Lac a retrouvé sa princesse ! Je suis sûre que pour l'instant ses parents et leurs sujets sont tous très occupés à fêter cet heureux retour, mais quand les choses se seront calmées, il serait bon que nous invitions cette nouvelle venue à une de nos petites réunions.

La pauvre chérie, elle doit être tellement perdue avec cette nouvelle situation. Je suis sûre que tu dois te rappeler à quel point cela peut être dur d'arriver dans un palais avec peu ou pas d'idées du rôle et des devoirs d'une vraie princesse. Mais peut-être que notre petite Raiponce (oui c'est son nom, adorable n'est-ce pas) a au moins vécu parmi des gens au fait de ce genre de choses. On ne peut qu'espérer. Dans tous les cas, je suis sûre que nous aurons toutes à cœur de l'aider.

Pour pouvoir discuter de notre « plan de bataille », il me semble qu'une réunion au sommet s'impose et ce dans les plus brefs délais. Après tout nous ne voulons pas que ce pauvre petit oisillon tombé du nid s'empêtre dans ces devoirs à la cour et confonde un comte avec un vicomte ! Quel scandale cela ferait ! Je t'invite donc à me rejoindre ainsi que toutes nos amies, mercredi prochain à mon château pour que nous puissions nous coordonner.

Affectueusement,

Aurore,

Princesse Héritière du Royaume de l'Est et Consort du Prince Héritier du Royaume de l'Ouest.

* * *

Ma chère Jasmine,

Comme tu t'en doutes surement à voir mon écriture, c'est Belle. Je viens tout juste de recevoir une lettre de cette pimbêche d'Aurore. Entre deux insultes plus ou moins masquées à mon égard, elle m'apprend que la Princesse du Royaume du Lac a été finalement retrouvée. Ce que je savais déjà, après tout mes informateurs sont un peu plus alertes que les siens.

D'après eux, notre petite Raiponce aurait été kidnappée par une femme persuadée qu'elle était la clé de l'immortalité. Certaines personnes sont d'une telle crédulité ! La princesse aurait vécu enfermée dans une tour sans jamais pouvoir en sortir pendant presque toute son existence. Jusqu'au jour où un jeune homme, apparemment monte-en-l'air de profession (quoique ce dernier point soit encore sujet à caution), ne trouve sa tour et ne la délivre, l'emmenant voir le monde à l'extérieur de sa prison doré. Je suis sûre que ce genre d'histoire doit te rappeler des souvenirs et avec un peu de chance, te fera voir d'un œil favorable la nouvelle venue dans notre petit groupe.

De ce que mes informateurs m'ont dit, Raiponce est une jeune fille joyeuse, au caractère vif et étonnamment indépendante. Si c'est vraiment le cas, je pense que nous allons toutes les trois devenir d'excellentes amies.

Sur ce je te laisse, je viens de trouver un livre extraordinaire qui parle de fées, de dragons et de magie et je brûle de le terminer. Je te verrai certainement mercredi chez Aurore.

Affectueusement

Belle

* * *

De la part de son Altesse Royale, la Princesse Jasmine, Héritière du Sultanat d'Agrabah, la Perle du Grand Désert

A son Altesse Royale, la Princesse Aurore des Royaumes de l'Est et de l'Ouest

Salutations,

Je te remercie de ta très gentille invitation pour mercredi prochain. Je n'ai pas encore reçu le carton mais je pense qu'il a du se perdre dans le désert, nous avons eu une tempête de sable épouvantable il y a deux jours. J'espère que tu ne tenais pas trop à ton messager. Heureusement, celui de Belle a réussit à atteindre Agrabah. Je vous rejoindrai donc mercredi chez toi pour discuter de cette intéressante information. Une nouvelle princesse ! C'est tellement merveilleux!

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas en retard, après tout mon cher et tendre m'a promis de m'accompagner avec son tapis volant magique. Je sais qu'il espère pouvoir de nouveau rencontrer ton Philippe. Je suis sûre qu'une partie de chasse leur fera très plaisir, tu sais comment sont les hommes. *soupir*

Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne santé et je te verrai mercredi.

Signé de ma main ce jour à Agrabah,

Princesse Jasmine de la Maison Royale d'Agrabah.

* * *

Le mercredi suivant, les princesses se retrouvèrent toutes au palais d'Aurore, sauf la pauvre Ariel que sa condition empêchait de voyager. Elle était après tout enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et pouvait accoucher d'un jour à l'autre. Les princesses auraient sans doute pu se retrouver chez elle plutôt que chez Aurore mais elles reconnurent toutes que c'était sans doute une meilleure idée d'être chez la Belle au Bois Dormant, après tout l'ancienne petite sirène était toujours un peu sauvageonne sur les bords et les princesses devaient souvent se retenir de pouffer à certains des faux pas que commettait encore toujours la rousse.

Leur réunion fut fructueuse. Entre deux tasses de thé, quelques pâtisseries et des montagnes de piques plus ou moins agressives envers leurs compagnes, il fut décidé qu'elles inviteraient la nouvelle princesse à les rejoindre dans une des résidences secondaires de Cendrillon dont le royaume était le plus proche de celui du Lac.

Raiponce accepta l'invitation avec enthousiasme et le jour venu se présenta au manoir avec une tenue un peu plus élaborée que d'habitude, après tout elle voulait faire bonne impression. Flynn l'avait accompagnée et le trajet avait été des plus agréables. Ils avaient tous deux monté Maximus, Raiponce se perchant derrière son fiancé et posant sa tête entre ses omoplates. Comme à leur habitue, ils avaient beaucoup ri, se taquinant sans cesse. Raiponce aimait ces petits interludes pendant lesquels ils s'envoyaient des petites piques pas méchantes. Ça avait au moins l'avantage de faire travailler son sens de la répartie, chose dont elle avait bien besoin face à certains courtisans et surtout la ribambelle d'ambassadeurs venus apporter toutes leurs félicitations à la jeune princesse pour son heureux retour. Il y avait vraiment des fois où elle avait envie de retourner dans sa tour si cela voulait dire ne plus être confronté à tous ces idiots pompeux.

Flynn la déposa devant la porte du manoir et alla s'installer un peu plus loin dans l'herbe pour l'attendre. Raiponce trouva ça adorable. Pascal quitta la tête de Maximus sur laquelle il avait fait le voyage et alla se percher à sa place habituelle sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse et amie. Celle-ci inspira un bon coup, carra les épaules et leva la tête avant de suivre un des serviteurs jusqu'au jardin où étaient réunies les princesses, avec un peu de chance ses futures amies.

* * *

Cher Journal,

J'ai passé une journée affreuse aujourd'hui. Déjà j'ai dû me lever aux auro…à l'aube ce matin pour pouvoir arriver à l'heure au manoir de Cendrillon. Les routes étaient dans un état atroce. En plus, j'ai eu la malchance de croiser Blanche-Neige en route et cette pimbêche a insisté pour que nous fassions le reste du trajet dans le même carrosse. Heureusement j'ai pu la convaincre que le mien était le plus confortable. Mon dos se souvient encore de la dernière fois que je suis montée dans le sien. Malheureusement, Miss Ménagère Parfaite voulait surtout profiter de l'occasion pour parader ses nouveaux bijoux. Pour l'amour de Dieu, est-ce que ces Nains n'ont rien d'autre à faire que lui fabriquer des parures ? Comme d'habitude, les pierres étaient d'une pureté exceptionnelle il faut bien l'admettre, mais beaucoup trop grosses. Résultat : comme à son habitude, les bijoux de Blanche-Neige donnent l'impression d'une parvenue qui cherche à étaler sa nouvelle richesse. Ce qui entre nous correspond sans doute bien à son caractère.

Le manoir de Cendrillon était a-do-ra-ble. Par contre le personnel était totalement déplorable. Mais ça, ça devient une constante dans le royaume de Cucendron. Elle traite trop bien ses serviteurs, résultat ils sont tous en passe de devenir des paresseux profiteurs qui ne font que le minimum de travail requis et s'attendent en plus à ce qu'on les félicite ! Le jus de fruits était tiède, pas glacé; les coussins des fauteuils auraient eu bien besoin d'être rembourrés, imagine ce qui se serait passé si cette douillette de Princesse au Petit Pois avait été invitée ! La liste des problèmes pourrait encore être longue, mais si j'énumère tout, je sens que je vais encore me mettre en colère.

Quant à Raiponce, ce n'est définitivement pas une princesse digne de ce nom. Pour commencer, elle est arrivée à cheval ! Et oui, pas de carrosse ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle montait derrière un homme ! Sans chaperon ! Et est-ce que le Royaume du Lac est si pauvre que ça pour ne même pas pouvoir fournir un cheval différent pour sa princesse et son escorte? Est-ce qu'ils n'ont aucun sens des convenances ?

Une chose est sûre Raiponce n'en a définitivement pas. Cette fille est horriblement naïve, sa robe était très quelconque, quelque chose que j'aurais pu porter quand je vivais encore dans la forêt avec mes marraines mais que je n'oserai jamais mettre aujourd'hui que j'ai regagné la cour. Mais le pire était indubitablement sa coupe de cheveux. Et dire que j'avais l'habitude de plaindre Ariel pour son horrible couleur et Blanche-Neige pour la longueur pitoyable de ses cheveux…Raiponce a non seulement des cheveux d'un châtain terne (au moins ceux de Belle ont un petit côté lustré), mais en plus ils sont courts ! Et quand je dis courts, je ne parle pas du carré assez vieillot de Blanche-Neige. Non, c'était une coupe assez inégale, comme si elle avait juste pris une paire de ciseaux et coupé dans la masse de sa chevelure ! Et ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner. Quand Jasmine lui a demandé si elle comptait se les laisser pousser (ce qui aurait très certainement arrangé les choses même si sa couleur est irrattrapable, quoique peut-être avec du henné…), et bien cette gamine (il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre mot pour son comportement), cette gamine donc a déclaré toute fiérote qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais des cheveux longs ! Franchement ! Et ça se prétend princesse ! Je ne sais pas ce que cette Mère Gothel qui l'a enfermée pendant toutes ces années lui a appris, mais ce n'était sûrement pas les bonnes manières d'une dame de qualité.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle s'est promenée tout l'après-midi avec un caméléon sur l'épaule ! Un caméléon ! Je comprends qu'une jeune fille, surtout dans une situation de solitude telle que la sienne dans cette tour, se cherche un compagnon animal. Après tout, quand je vivais encore dans la forêt, j'avais souvent la compagnie des oiseaux, des lapins et des autres habitants des bois. Blanche-neige avait ses rossignols, Belle son cheval (sale bête d'ailleurs), Jasmine son tigre (un animal magnifique mais quel caractère de cochon, comme sa maîtresse!), Ariel son poisson et même Cucendron avait ses souris (brr ! Rien que d'y penser, ça me dégoûte. En tout cas, ça montre bien à quel point elle n'était pas faite pour être une princesse). Mais un caméléon ! C'est tout sauf un animal normal ça ! Et en plus, aucune de nous n'a jamais eu l'audace d'amener nos compagnons animaux avec nous lors de réceptions (sauf parfois Jasmine, mais on peut toujours mettre ça sur le compte de sa protection, surtout vu l'horrible Grand Vizir qu'ils avaient à Agrabah avant). Enfin je suppose que bizarre comme est Raiponce, ce n'est qu'une bizarrerie de plus à lui ajouter.

Pour couronner le tout, quand Cendrillon a proposé une promenade dans les jardins, notre nouvelle venue a retiré ses chaussures et a marché pieds nus dans l'herbe ! Et elle a même fait quelques acrobaties ensuite ! En robe ! Et à son âge ! Elle nous a même dit que jusqu'à récemment, elle ne mettait jamais de chaussures ! Est-ce que tu peux y croire ? Moi qui trouvais qu'Ariel était une sauvageonne, ce n'est décidément rien à côté de Raiponce. Et apparemment Mademoiselle a fugué avec un voleur, s'est retrouvée dans un antre plein de brigands et de hors-la-loi avec qui elle a sympathisé, s'est rendue complice de la fuite d'un malfrat devant les gardes royaux et sait se battre avec une poêle à frire ! Non mais franchement, tu imagines ! Cette fille est une vraie sauvage ! Ses pauvres parents ont dû avoir un tel choc. Je suis sûre qu'au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils doivent peut-être même regretter son retour.

Mais le pire a eu lieu au moment où elle est partie. En bonnes hôtesses que nous sommes, nous avons raccompagné cette pauvre, pauvre enfant à la porte où l'attendait l'homme qui l'avait amenée. Il est monté le premier sur le cheval avant de la tirer derrière lui. Est-ce que ce rustre ne savait donc pas qu'on mettait toujours en premier la dame et qu'on le faisait avec délicatesse ? Et quand elle est arrivée derrière lui, elle a tout naturellement placé ses bras autour de lui ! Aucune décence ! Et quand ils se sont éloignés, elle a même posé sa tête sur son épaule ! Comment peuvent-ils oser de telles choses en public ? Et cette pauvre reine du Lac, elle doit être tellement déçue d'avoir une fille aussi…aussi effrontée ! Oui, effrontée est le mot, une fille sans la moindre manière et j'en suis sûre désobéissante aussi. Je plains ses parents. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, cette Raiponce ne nous ressemble vraiment pas. Et je ne la considère définitivement pas comme une membre de notre groupe de princesses !

* * *

**A/N** : Et voilà. Envoyez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

C'était évident pour tous ceux qui ont vu les autres Disney que Raiponce n'est pas une princesse comme les autres. Elle est beaucoup plus indépendante, elle prend vraiment sa destinée en main. Belle et Jasmine avaient peut-être commencé à le faire mais elles retournent bien vite dans leur rôle de princesses charmantes. Mulan pourrait effectivement correspondre mieux à l'image d'une héroïne indépendante, mais ce n'est pas une princesse, raison pour laquelle je ne parle donc pas d'elle.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, nos princesses charmantes ne le sont pas tant que ça et adorent se tirer dans les pattes et médire les unes des autres. C'est dans la nature humaine, mais je suis sûre que c'est encore plus prégnant chez les personnes qui ont plein de temps libre, comme nos princesses.

Cucendron est le nom que ses demi-sœurs donnent à Cendrillon dans la version originale du conte.


End file.
